Ghost Boy
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot] Hermione Granger absolutely did NOT find a sleeping Blaise Zabini cute, nor did she nearly kiss him. After all, he's just the strange kid who befriended the ghosts of Hogwarts... [Not HBP or DH compliant]


**Title: Ghost Boy  
****Genre: General/ Humour/ Romance  
****Rated: G  
****Category: One-Shot/ Not HBP or DH compliant  
****Characters: Blaise Z., Hermione G.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**A/N: Very stupid, but I wanted to try a new approach at (fanon) Blaise.**

After getting dressed, Hermione picked up her book bag and headed to the Head common room. She slowly opened the door to her room and peeked out, and sure enough, there he was: Blaise Zabini, the Head Boy, who was surely up since the crack of dawn.

"I know you're there, Hermione," the dark-haired boy spoke, lying on the couch, his book bag tossed carelessly aside. "There's no need to hide."

Hermione nearly tripped, slightly caught of guard despite the fact that they've already been dorm mates for a month already. He was a strange one. A gifted student in the sense that he learned differently, that he acquired as much information from his surroundings as he did from books. While completely normal, he was as strange or unique as Luna Lovegood.

"Are you eating _Chinese _food for _breakfast_?" Hermione approached him with a slightly disbelieving expression.

"Want some?" he asked, raising his chopsticks.

"No thanks," she said turning away quietly. As much as she liked Chinese food, she never mastered the use of chopsticks.

"I could teach you how to use them..." he said thoughtfully.

Hermione turned to face him quickly, surprise written on her face. _How can... could he...?_

"No, I can't read your mind," he answered as he finished the last of his food. Hermione watched as he looked at the empty container, slightly disappointed. He noticed her watching. "You really should have tried some," he said with a smile as he took out a Blood Pop and popped it in his mouth.

Hermione blushed and started walking. "I'm going for breakfast," she told him as she headed out.

* * *

It was the end of the day as Hermione left the DADA classroom with Harry and Ron. "So, Hermione, how's Ghost Boy been?" Ron joked. 

"Speak of the devil," Harry said, nodding behind them.

"Hermione," Blaise greeted in his usual cheerful yet non-chalant tone.

"Oh, hey, Blaise," Hermione turned to face him. "Did you remind the Prefects of the meeting today?"

He nodded as he unwrapped a Blood Pop. Hermione recalled him having one that morning. "How many did you have today?" she asked.

"Only five," he replied seriously, proud that he hadn't had any more than that already. "It tastes better with coffee."

The three Gryffindors tried to hide their disgusted expressions. _He really should date Luna, _Harry and Ron thought. "It's okay to find it disgusting, most people do," he told them cheerfully, "and you're thinking I should date Miss Lovegood, but believe me our personalities would clash."

Harry cleared his throat and Ron tried to look indifferent, while Hermione just rolled her eyes at their antics. She knew Blaise wasn't as naive as he appeared and was all too aware of his surroundings. He just enjoyed taking pleasure in other's discomfort. "So, Zabini, have you been mingling with the ghosts lately?" Ron smirked.

As hard as Hermione tried to stop him, and as much as they accepted Blaise, Ron couldn't help but take a jibe at the Slytherin. Blaise was known as 'Ghost Boy' not only for his strange habit of disappearing and appearing suddenly, but for his alleged 'sixth sense' and for associating with the Hogwarts ghosts for more than what was considered normal. Not to mention he had more dead friends than living ones.

"The Baron said he wasn't pleased that you set dungbombs all across the dungeon," Blaise said with a finger on his chin. "Oh, and a word of advice, Mr. Weasley, you really shouldn't use that fifth year to make Hannah Abbott jealous. She's getting angry to the point you'll lose her for real."

Ron tensed up. No one knew about Hannah except for Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, and even the teachers didn't know about the dungbombs. Yet the only thing he could say was, "The Bloody Baron talks?"

"Oh, and Mr. Potter," Blaise turned to the green-eyed, bespectacled boy, who stiffened. "Do keep your nightly excavates under your invisibility cloak, with Miss Weasley, to a minimum," he warned impassively with a slight glint in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Will do," Harry said nervously as he backed away a few steps. He gulped as he could feel Ron's burning gaze.

"Mr. Weasley is glowing red, such a burning anger..." the Slytherin observed casually, tilting his head slightly.

"What have you been doing with my sister, Potter?" Ron hissed.

"Nothing," Harry raised his hands in defence and made a dash for the Gryffindor common room, with Ron at his heels.

"You have a very interesting view on things," Hermione sighed as she turned to her Co-head. "Are you coming back to the dorm?"

"Maybe later," he said absently-mindedly. "I think I'll find the Grey Lady. She has such captivating tales to tell. I think it's quite possible that she's related to Rowena Ravenclaw but she refuses to tell me anything about her past."

"Um, alright, I'll see you later." Hermione was surprised to see his honest interest in all the Hogwarts ghost. "Don't be late for the meeting."

"I won't," he waved goodbye as he went off to search for the Ravenclaw ghost.

* * *

Hermione retained a sigh as she approached the sleeping figure of Blaise after all the Prefects left. She was sure they were all laughing at the Head Boy as they headed back to their businesses. After all, what Head Boy falls asleep during the Prefects' meeting? 

Still, she couldn't be angry with him. It _was_ a small meeting, and he _did _do his part in the beginning. Not to mention, he looked _very_ cute asleep on that couch, his dark bangs covering his eyes. Hermione blushed at her thoughts as she kneeled in front of him, but she couldn't deny that most girls, including herself, found him very good-looking. She had been attracted to him since last year, and despite their contrasting personalities (which had been an obstacle towards her friendship with Luna), she found herself more captivated by him. She slowly found herself leaning towards him...

"You were thinking about how cute I looked, weren't you?" Blaise suddenly spoke before covering his mouth to yawn.

"_Huh_?" Hermione froze, shocked to be caught. _Was she actually going to kiss him? _That was so unlike her!

He grinned slowly in a lazy manner. "I wonder if you would've honestly went through with it and kissed me. You could still try," he said with an all-too-serious expression, while pointing at his lips.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione stood up blushing. The boy had no shame. "I was just checking to see if I should wake you up or not. You seemed sound asleep."

"You're very pink," he stated casually as he popped another Blood Pop in his mouth, while taking out a book titled, _The Journey to a Safe Afterlife_.

"You're so weird, Blaise," the brunette huffed, heading towards her room.

"That's why you like me," he muttered cheerfully.

"_What?_" Hermione exclaimed, swiftly turning to his direction. He couldn't have said that!

"Nothing," he said innocently, blinking in confusion. His act was so real that if Hermione were someone else, she would've believed him.

**FIN **


End file.
